Team Avatar's Adventures Series
Join the expand Team Avatar as they journey across the Multiverse, making new friends and battling new enemies in the War of 100 Lifetimes. Moisodes Season 1 *Team Avatar's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Team Avatar's Adventures of the Jungle Book *Team Avatar's Adventures of Dumbo *Team Avatar's Adventures of The Lion King *Team Avatar's Adventures with the Lion of Oz *Team Avatar's Adventures with Aladdin *Team Avatar's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Team Avatar's Adventures of Robin Hood *Team Avatar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid *Team Avatar's Adventures of Peter Pan *Team Avatar's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas *Team Avatar's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves *Team Avatar's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland *Team Avatar meets Tarzan *Team Avatar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Season 2 *Team Avatar's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Team Avatar and the Return of Jafar *Team Avatar meets the Princess and the Frog *Team Avatar's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Team Avatar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Team Avatar finds the Lightning Thief *Team Avatar meets the Swan Princess *Team Avatar's Adventures of the Hunchback of Notre Dame *Team Avatar goes on the Road to El Dorado *Team Avatar's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm *Team Avatar's Adventures of Treasure Planet *Team Avatar's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of The Ooze *Team Avatar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Team Avatar's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda *Team Avatar's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon *Team Avatar meets Shrek *Team Avatar's Adventures of Mulan *Team Avatar's Adventures of Hercules *Team Avatar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Season 3 *Team Avatar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Team Avatar's journey across the Sea of Monsters *Team Avatar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witches Ghost *Team Avatar's Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective *Team Avatar meets Princess Mononoke *Team Avatar meets Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind *Team Avatar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Team Avatar goes to Ferngully: The Last Rain Forest *Team Avatar meets Anastasia *Team Avatar's Adventures in the Emperors New Groove *Team Avatar meets Osmosis Jones *Team Avatar discovers the Titans Curse *Team Avatar's Adventures of Batman and Mr. Freeze: SubZero *Team Avatar's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Team Avatar says Hocus Pocus *Team Avatar's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda II *Team Avatar's Adventures of Generator Rex *Team Avatar's Adventures of Totally Spies *Team Avatar's Adventures of Space Jam *Team Avatar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Season 4 *Team Avatar's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Team Avatar's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase *Team Avatar's Adventures of Day of the Shadows *Team Avatar's Adventures of Brother Bear *Team Avatar meets Inspector Gadget *Team Avatar's Adventures of Shrek II *Team Avatar meets the Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain *Team Avatar returns to Neverland *Team Avatar's Adventures of Home on the Range *Team Avatar joins the Rescuers *Team Avatar joins the Battle of the Labyrinth *Team Avatar says Aloha, Scooby-Doo! *Team Avatar's Adventures of Turtles Forever *Team Avatar's Adventures of Titan A.E. *Team Avatar goes on a Quest for Camelot Season 5 *Team Avatar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Team Avatar's Adventures of The Incredibles *Team Avatar's Adventures of Beyond Good and Evil *Team Avatar's Adventures of Second Sight *Team Avatar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! *Team Avatar's Adventures of Wall-E *Team Avatar's Adventures of Shrek the Third *Team Avatar's Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens *Team Avatar joins the Rescuers Down Under *Team Avatar fights an Alien Swarm *Team Avatar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? *Team Avatar finds The Last Olympian *Team Avatar's Adventures of Brave *Team Avatar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword *Team Avatar's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Team Avatar's Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire Season 6